


the secret dreams of shadowhunter girls

by caramel_kisses



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, cute Smut tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_kisses/pseuds/caramel_kisses
Summary: Izzy finds out that Clary has a dream about her, and insists that she tell her every pretty little detail.





	

"Are you mad at me?" Izzy demanded, effectively pinning Clary against her bedroom wall. She had dragged the redhead into the room by her wrist, slamming the bedroom door. The room had large, artful windows and stone walls, both traits of living in the Institute but Izzy had made it her own. In the center was a large bed made up in pale gold and black, with a gothic looking black headboard. The result was surprisingly elegant, like a mix of spunk and glamour. That describes Izzy exceedingly well. 

"What?" Clary replied, fully aware of the closeness between the girls. The bedroom was beautiful, yes, but she couldn't look past Izzy. They'd just come from training so she wore black leggings and a sports bra, with her dark hair pulled into a bun. She wasn't wearing makeup, but that just drew Clary's attention to how flawless her complexion was without it. Everything about her seemed like she'd been come straight from a photoshoot, not a workout. 

Izzy looked more confused than anything. "You avoided me all morning, freaked out when I tried to correct your form, and came up with a bunch of lame excuses when I asked if you wanted to spar," she explained. The girl had been leaning forward, a hand on the wall beside Clary, but she finally stepped back a bit. "What did I do?" she demanded, crossing her arms. 

Clary had to bite back a quiet moan at the scene unfolding before her. Izzy's stubbornness always drove her crazy, and the building anxiety wasn't enough to kill that. "No it's not you," Clary tried to assure her, but Izzy didn't look convinced. Not in the slightest. "I—uh, I had a dream last night," she admitted, looking down. Izzy visibly relaxed, but the fading stress was met with concern. Before she could say anything Clary continued, explaining "Not like a bad dream, e-exactly… uh, it was about you." Her declaration was peppered with stutters. 

Izzy raised an eyebrow, but her expression lightened. After a moment a smirk settled on those perfect lips. "What was it about Clary?" she asked, her tone lit with mock innocence. Clary, seeing the smirk, blushed and tried to reach out to touch her, but the shadow hunter reacted by easily pinning the redhead's wrists to the wall above her head. "Use your words. I asked you a question, didn't I? every detail now," instructed the brunette, her voice cool and indisputably in charge. 

Clary let out a soft whine, half heartedly trying to escape. Her pale face flushed bright pink and she looked down. Her whole body felt hot as she took a deep breath. "I-I was looking for you so, I went into your room and you... you were naked," she said, stumbling through her words. 

Izzy let go of her hands, but shot Clary a warning glance that made her stand still. She smirked before shamelessly pulling her sports bra over her head. She pulled off her leggings and lacy black panties, until she stood completely naked in front of Clary. It seemed unfair how effortlessly she put on that sexy of a show. Her body was exactly how Clary had dreamed it was, perfectly tanned and smooth, peppered only with runes and scars. Clary gasped at the sight, her knees feeling weak. "Then what happened?" Izzy asked, pulling Clary back to reality. 

Clary gulped three or four times, trying to wrap her mind around this situation. She had never imagined anything like this could actually happen to her. "Th-then you t-tied me up… and… you teased me," she mumbled, her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't take her eyes off of Izzy, even if she tried. 

Izzy grinned at the response. "Teasing, I can do," she said with a smirk, taking Clary by the hand. She pulled the girl over to her bed. "Take off your clothes and lay down," she instructed, in a tone that compelled Clary to follow. "I mean take off everything," she added, before turned to pace towards her closet. With trembling hands she tugged off her tee shirt and shorts. With Izzy's final specification in mind she pulled off a grey sports bra and plain, lilac panties. The fabric was drenched, and she hadn't even been touched yet. Clary was faintly aware that this might be embarrassing but she was too excited to care. 

She laid down on the bed, her entire body tensed as Izzy returned. The taller shadowhunter held in her hands a scarf. With the maroon patterned silk she tied Clary's hands to the headboard. Clary tugged lightly on the fabric and it didn't give. "There, now I can do anything I want to you," she purred, teasingly. She moved to straddle the naked girl and Clary was already whimpering. She leaned down to slowly kiss Clary's lips, nipping at her lower lip. Clary responded eagerly, already straining against her ties. Izzy smirked and kissed at the girl's jawline and neck, leaving a few light marks around the base of her neck. "You're so gorgeous, baby" she purred softly, in a tone that made Clary's body rise to press against hers. 

The brunette traced her finger tips along the runes that traced Clary's upper body. She worked her slender fingers down until she was tracing patterns on Clary's hips. Clary moaned out a soft plea and the girl began to gently trace her hands across Clary's upper thighs, before finally gently circled her clit, an action that was met with soft moans, begging for more. She used her left hand to rub circles on her clit, which her free hand was used to slowly press digits into her. Izzy curved her fingers, causing Clary to writhe and moan. Clary began to tighten around her and she promptly stopped touching the girl. "No…" Clary complained quietly, as she'd been close and the sudden stop wasn't a welcome feeling. 

"Hush, babe," Izzy instructed, as she began to kiss her way down the girl's body. She stopped at her chest, to pressed open mouthed kisses to her chest before sliding further down. Clary rolled her hips as the girl started pressing kisses to, and leaving marks on, her hips and thighs. She finally pressed a kiss to her clit, swirling her tongue across the girl. 

It was like nothing Clary had ever felt before. She'd never had sex before, and this wasn't like anything she managed to do to herself. Clary moaned loudly, too caught up in her pleasure to be embarrassed. She could feel every muscle in her body winding up like a spring, and her eyes were clenched shut, as the blinding white began to build. Then it was gone. Clary felt like screaming, or crying. Instead she just whimpered loudly. "Please Izzy, I was so close," she managed to beg, tearing up. 

Izzy smirked, coming back up to kiss Clary. "You're so sexy when you beg," she purred. Izzy loved watching Clary come undone. The redhead was sweating now, and she could see tears forming. Her red hair was messy from shifting her head on the bed. Clary started trying to rub her thighs together to offer some sort of relief, but Izzy was quick to spread her legs apart again. "Only I get to touch you, beautiful," she purred. 

"Please touch me," Clary whimpered, her breathing labored. "I've never felt like this, you're so incredible," she begged, trying not to cry as the neediness turned to actual pain in her crotch. "Please, please make me cum," she begged, trying to roll her hips. 

Izzy smirked, but the begging was turning her on more than anything. She returned to licking Clary, working her tongue methodically as the girl under her writhed and moaned. Soon she gasped, and with a moan that bordered on being a scream she came, all of the tense energy releasing itself. "Thank you," Clary breathed, trying to catch her breath. 

Izzy untied the girl and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Pinch me, I need to make sure this isn't a dream still," murmured Clary, before pulling Izzy down into her arms. The orgasm was still radiated through her body, as she began planning. Izzy had fulfilled her dream, it only seemed fair that Clary discover on of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel of Izzy's dream so if anyone would like that please comment


End file.
